To Good Friends
by Minkychan
Summary: Takes place during X-men, Unlimited, issue # 5, it centers around Shym'r and her thoughts toward Jubilee


"To Good Friends."  
  
------------------------------  
Okay, this takes Place During X-men Unlimited #5. As we know, Jubilee  
befriended a Kree girl name Shym'r, and this is basically the issue from  
Shym'r's point of view, with a few added scenes, and her feelnigs toward  
the stranger terran girl.(Jubilee ^.^!)  
Also, these characters belong to Marvel, not me, blah blah blah^^  
  
  
------------------  
  
"So what's up girlfriend? Do you find this as BORING as I do?"  
  
Those were the first words she had ever said to me. She talked very strange,  
and from her appearance, I guessed that she was a Terran.  
  
She had black hair, it was a bit shorter than mine, and pink shades were  
covering her eyes.   
  
I asked her how she knew our language, and she was about to reply too. But,   
my older brother Trigor interrupted us.  
  
-------  
  
"Hey, wait up! I want to talk to you!"  
  
That was what she yelled out to me during the second time our paths crossed.  
I didn't want to talk to her, though. She was a friend of the people who had had  
my brother killed.   
  
She continued to follow me, so I slipped into the shadows, and when she walked  
past me I grabbed her from behind and put my fighting knife to her throat.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light emerged from her fingers. It was so bright and intense,  
I let go and rubbed my eyes with my arm. When I was able to see normally again,  
I saw that the Terran girl had took my knife and had it pointed to my face.   
  
She surprised me.  
  
First of all, she remembered my name. Why would someone like HER, remember  
the name of someone like ME?   
  
She then asked me to answer some questions of hers. This was very confusing;  
why would she ask me--ME!--when she was a guest of the Shi'ar royals? I asked  
her this, and she replied that she and the Shi'ar royals weren't on speaking  
terms.  
  
When she talked of them, I saw a glimmer of annoyance in her eyes. So, she  
wasn't fond of them...well, she couldn't be THAT bad if she didn't like the  
Shi'ar, right?  
  
So, I decided to answer her questions. It wouldn't hurt anyone. At least anyone I   
knew, I hoped. I suggested we go somewhere else; we were both out past  
curfew, and if we were caught...well, it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
"Okay," she replied, "and my name is Jubilee. 'Terran' sounds so formal!"  
  
Jubilee. It was a strange, yet very pretty name. I liked it.  
  
We talked as she and I slipped throguh the shadows, staying out of sight of  
the gaurds patrolling the city.   
  
"Say," she whispered, "wanna be friends?"  
  
I looked back at her, surprise working over my facial features. She was awfully  
direct and right to the point, wasn't she? One glance at her face, and her eyes told  
me that she meant it.  
  
I smiled, and whispered, "Okay."  
  
We chatted the whole "walk", and soon, we reached my home.   
  
I smiled at Visog, even though on the inside I was cringing. I really disliked Visog, and so did Trigor, when he was alive. Visog always used to scare me when I was little, and he never listens to anyone (not that my older brother was any different on the not listening part). But, on the days he was in a "good mood", he was ALMOST bearable to be around.  
  
I told him that I had brought a friend. MY friend. It was...nice. Nice to say, "I brought  
a friend."  
  
I...I hadn't had a friend my own age for a long time. And I was glad Jubilee was it.  
She seemed a bit obnoxious and annoying, and she talked to much, but...  
  
...but...I don't know. I liked her.  
  
He turned to me and glared. I wasn't very surprised. He then yelled at me   
for bringing an outsider. How DARE he! Jubilee wasn't an "outsider"; she was  
Jubilee!  
  
I unconciously moved closer to Jubilee who was standing behind me, although  
a small part of me questioned, "Why?" It wasn't like I could protect her from  
VISOG, of all people.  
  
"She's a TERRAN," I had said, defending her shakily. "She's neutral."  
  
She then tripped him and yelled out one of her comments. This wasn't going too  
well. Visog, being Visog, declared that he wouldn't be mocked by a pink-skinned  
earth female. Pink-skinned? She looked more goldish to me. I asked her why  
her skin wasn't pink earlier, like I'd heard that most earth peoples were. She had  
said that that was an outright lie, and that people had many different skin colours  
on her planet. She had said that she was Chinese, whatever that was.  
  
"VISOG! NO!"  
  
I had cried that out to him when he he got read to attack Jubilee. My friend, Jubilee.  
  
Luckily, our leader, Malakii, had showed up and stopped him.   
  
Thank Goodness. Jubilee was safe.  
  
----------------  
  
"Well, Shym'r..." Jubilee whispered. "See ya."  
  
Malakii had decided to let her go.   
  
I nodded regretfully, wishing we had had more time to talk. Oh well, we would  
have lots of time for that in the future.  
  
"Be careful," I warned. "And don't let the Night Patrols catch you!"  
  
She nodded, smiled, and...hugged me.  
  
I froze, relaxed, then hugged her back.  
  
She grinned, and dissapeared into the night.  
  
I rubbed my arms, they were warm. I hadn't been hugged like that in a long time.  
  
-----------------  
  
The next day, I saw a child get hit by a guard. It was a usual occurence, but my  
anger never withered.  
  
The guard suddenly clutched his head and collapsed, and then I took notice of   
Jubilee smirknig at the guard; a dark, dangerous look in her eyes. She was glad  
he was hurt. I was too.  
  
"One of you do that to the guard?" I asked her and her friends, even though I knew  
the answer. "Do all Terrans have your abilities?"  
  
Jubilee glanced at me, flashed a quick smile to me, then said to them seriously, "This is Shym'r, the girl I told you about."  
  
She looked cute, trying to be serious.  
  
So, she told them about me? She was talking about me? A warm feeling entered  
my chest. Strange.  
  
-----------  
  
Later, while were back "home", Jubilee pointed out that Visog and Dantella had  
made a beeline(beeline?) to the exit.  
  
We followed them, and heard them mentioning destroying the star gate. Oh my.  
  
I yelled at them to stop, and pointed out that Malakii hadn't authorized it.  
  
Visog then hit me, and I heard him yell something about me being as stupid as  
my brother.  
  
Jubilee yelled at Visog to get away from me, and yelled out a threat, I heard  
a sound that made it clear that Jubilee had been hit too, and slipped into  
unconciousness, hoping that Jubilee wasn't seriously injured.  
  
--------------  
  
It was over. Everythig was okay, the stargate was saved. Malakii had helped save  
it too. Perhaps everything would be okay now.  
  
Deathbird showed up, and said three words that shattered any hope I had that  
the Shi'ar and Kree would ever live together in peace.  
  
"Arrest the Kree!"  
  
I felt a hand on my back, and tilted my head slightly to see it was Jubilee's. Hate  
glittered in her eyes as she glared at Deathbird.   
  
"We're gonna fight this," she assured me. "You're being rail-roaded!"  
  
Warmth filled me, and for a second...just for a second...I felt another glimmer  
of hope. But, it faded quickly.  
  
Jubilee was willingly volunteering to go up against the wishes of the Shi'ar. Against  
the wishes of Deathbird herself. She'd be killed if that happened, or locked up.  
  
Coldness fell upon my heart. Jubilee locked up, to never see the world...the universe  
again. That felt so WRONG.   
  
So many would never meet her if she was killed or locked up...so many would never be touched by the hope and warmth she radiated.   
  
And if I was locked up or killed in a jail cell? I would forget her and the feelings she had stirred within me; forget the WARMTH.  
  
I...I couldn't take that, and began to run as fast as I could.  
  
"Shym'r, where are you going!?" I heard Malakii cry out.  
  
Tears ran down my face, and I yelled back to him, "I'd rather die like Trigor!"  
  
Yes, I would. I'd rather die and remember Jubilee in death, then be in a jail   
cell, having her memory slowly fade from my mind....from my heart.  
  
It was hard to think that I'd be able to forget Jubilee. All of her smiles, comments,  
and the way her eyes glittered...it was still fresh in my mind, but...I would forget  
if the Shi'ar got me. They'd break my spirit completely, and I'd be nothing but a   
living corpse with no thoughts or feelings. Soon enough, I'd be just like everyone  
else in that cage, drowning in my own bitterness.   
  
I was shot at, as expected. I heard Jubilee yelling at them to leave me alone.  
  
I glanced back to see her being held back, crying as she tried to break free  
and protect me.   
  
I'd never see her again. I think my heart broke at that realization, but...it was for  
the best.   
  
Never had I met anyone like her. I had barely known her for a few days, yet...I couldn't help but feel so strongly toward her.  
  
A sharp pain hit my head, and everthing went black.  
  
"Good bye precious Jubilee...my friend. I'll protect you in spirit forever, okay?  
I swear it."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
